Last Kiss
by Maya Suzuki
Summary: porque bella odia el dia de san valentin ? porque se casa ese mismo dia si lo odia ? que es Julian cullen  para ella ? el dolor y la perdida de edward cullen  la hara hacer algo que no quiere .


Todavía recuerdo tu rostro, tu voz y tu sonrisa al escaparnos juntos llegabas a la 1:58, tirabas peque*as piedras hacia mi ventana para hacerme saber que estabas allí yo me acercaba y escapaba por la ventana saltando y cayendo sobre tus brazos soltando una risa de enamorada y corríamos juntos hacia el parque que nos vio crecer...

Hoy esos recuerdos son tan lejanos, hoy nuestra foto esta arrumbada en mi cajón, hoy los recuerdos están encerrados en lo más profundo de mi mente...

Cuando estoy sola en mi cuarto los recuerdos vienen a mi mente y recuerdo mi primer beso ,mi primer baile y las promesas que hicimos lamentablemente no las podremos cumplir, todavía recuerdo el día que te conocí éramos unos niños de 4 años tu me sonreíste y me hablaste siempre era lo mismo tu venias a mi casa o yo iba a la tuya y corríamos al parque ….hoy es 14 de febrero… tu recuerdo se me viene a mi mente y lagrimas de dolor, tristeza y rabia bajan por mi rostro llevándose el maquillaje ,no pensé que nuestro último beso seria hace 5 años justamente el día de san Valentín ,no pensé que tu vida se acabaría ese día y que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver ..

Estaba sentada en el jardín de mi casa esperándote extrañada de que tu no llegaras aunque antes había venido tu hermano diciéndome que tu tardarías en llegar ya que tenias algo que hacer antes ,Julián se había ido hace 10 minutos tu llegaste enojado y me empezaste a gritar lo único que recuerdo es que te dije que te fueras y no volvieras tu me miraste con dolor y odio y te fuiste tirándome una pequeña caja a la cara ... Después supe que ese día ibas a pedirme matrimonio pero tú me viste con Julián muy sonriente y tus celos te ganaron … 30 minutos después tu hermano me llamo diciéndome sobre tu accidente y tu muerte ese día me desplome llorando y culpándome ,tu hermano me encontró llorando y repitiendo tu nombre una y otra vez

No fui capaz de ir a tu funeral no me creía capaz de ver tu cuerpo desaparecer en ese hoyo oscuro, no podría aceptar que nunca mas volvería a ver tu rostro y sonrisa ya no escuchar mas tu risa y tu voz y todo por esa estúpida pelea que tuvimos y hizo que tuvieras ese accidente automovilístico –estabas tan enojado y dolido que manejaste a mucha velocidad y no viste a ese carro que te saco del camino –

Aun la pelea sigue fresca como si hubiera sido ayer…

No podremos cumplir nuestra promesa de casarnos, no podrás cumplir tu sueño de ser un reconocido doctor.

Hoy después de 5 años me caso pero no es contigo….espero que no te enojes porque me casare con tu hermano gemelo, con esa persona que provoco esa tonta pelea ese día, la verdad es que desde que éramos ni*os tu y el siempre estuvieron peleando por mi pero yo solo tenía ojos para ti y sé que tu lo sabias.

Puede que me case con el pero mi corazón no le pertenece y nunca le pertenecerá ,el día que tú te fuiste te llevaste mi corazón y mi alma ,tu hermano solo tendrá un cuerpo vacio ,el siempre me amo y yo no lo note –puede que si lo notara pero nunca me importo- por amarte a ti y tu lo notabas pero tus celos te ganaban ,tal vez si te hubiera dicho antes que mi corazón solo te pertenecía a ti y no a él ,hoy me estaría casando contigo y no con él ,pero él hubiera no existe y esto no es un sueño es la realidad…..

Falta una hora para que yo vaya a mi boda, me vestí y maquille rápidamente y me dirigí al cementero específicamente a tu tumba quería pasar ese tiempo contigo sintiéndome todavía tuya, en tu tumba deposite unas hermosas flores blancas y acaricie con amor tu nombre y fecha tallada en esa piedra

Edward Anthony Cullen

20 de junio de 1995– 14 de febrero 2012

Mientras camino hacia el altar paso mi mirada por las personas mis padres están sentados enfrente ellos no aprueban que me case con Julián, desvió mi mirada de ellos y miro hacia el otro banco de enfrente y están allí tus padres y tus hermanos ellos me miran con comprensión y tristeza, ellos entienden el porqué lo hago, sigo caminando ya solo me quedan unos pasos para llegar a Julián y en mi mente solo pienso ''perdóname mi amor"….

Al llegar, el padre comienza la misa pero mi mene no está allí sino en 5 años atrás de repente me sacan de mis pensamiento….

-Isabela Marie swan aceptas a Julián Alexander cullen como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto-dije con la voz quebrada, mi familia no me apoya pero la tuya si han estado conmigo todo este tiempo ellos no me culpan por lo que paso…

No escucho lo que contesto Julián ya que mi mente se volvió a perder hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos y mis lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro deseando que fueras tu quien me besaras y no el…

Salimos de la iglesia y solo siento un gran dolor en mi pecho llevo mi mano hacia él y la veo teñida de sangre…

Miro hacia enfrente al ver a la antigua novia de Julián con una pistola viéndome con odio y una sonrisa burlona diciéndome "sino es mío no será tuyo" para después echarse a correr.

De mis ojos lagrimas de dolor bajan y todo empieza a tornarse negro, lo último que escucho son los gritos de la gente y los de mi ahora esposo unos minutos después no veo ni escucho nada…de repente te veo a ti mi querido Edward cullen sonriéndome y diciéndome vámonos, me tomas de la mano y juntos desaparecemos hacia nuestra felicidad….


End file.
